Before The Song of Nightingales
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Basically ichi writes a dark!Melian fic.


**I wanted a Melian darkfic and the voice in ichi's head was not supporting ichi. He's like "write it yourself you self-centered mitten." so well, I tried. I'm not quite.. dark...so.. eheheh.**

 **Characters belongs to J.R.R Tolkien**

 **Please forgive my grammars and typos.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Melian was not a name she was given when she was created. The name was given by her beloved. Her precious little pretty elf who was known as Elwë. She came far. She was restless at her own home. She was a curious soul, only to be compared by Melkor. True, she did not fall into evil like Melkor did but she indeed had her own brand of darkness. She would not call it possessive nor jealousy. She knew better. The gardens are a bore to her. She moved one place to another only to find her restlessness multiply. Her young mind whispered. She did not belong here. She deserved to be someplace, far far away. To rule, it whispered. To conquer. She dismissed the thought at once. Not because it was of ill will, but because she needed a better reason to rule.

The thought itself she find wonderful. To be able to enchant another and bring it down to submission. In the forest alone she found peace. No, not peace. It was quiet, too quiet. Almost borders with the concept of nihilism. It was not peace of mind that she seeks. It was the death of any other voice besides her own. Here, she could think. She could hear herself and do whatever she likes without other voices telling her not to. Here, she became her first queen. The queen of herself.

It was not because she disliked to be ruled, she battled with herself. She just wanted a little bit more independence. A little bit which differs her from another. She did not wanted to be known only as 'akin to Yavanna'. It made her cringe. Nothing different. All the same. Order was that. If order was that world without difference. She rather sided with chaos.

Chaos is not Melkor! She finds herself battling the thought once more. Chaos which has it's own orderly manner. An equilibrium perhaps? A standstill between chaos and order? Is that what she wanted by her little rebellion? No. She wanted.. She wanted...him.

He is too young. Too young for the world. With his curious wide eyes and beautiful silver mane. Too bright. Too dark. To tall. Too small. Does it matter if he is imperfect? Does it matter to have a reason why is it him she choose to be a victim? Was it love or lust or any other emotions that stirred her to do so? She wanted what she wanted. So she sang.

He listened like none other would.

He cannot describe the feeling of the enchantment. It was deep. It was too fast. The voice struck his very core and just... break everything apart, replaced a new. Something not quite right but it just matched. The moment he listened, he was gone forever. Some said he was granted a great gift from the gods, but she knew better. She broke him. She liked things broken.

She made him as her own vision. As she wanted him to be. Obedient, lovely and of course, loves her the way she wanted. She likes to touch his neck, to feel his everlasting beautiful hair. He was perfect on her hands. Wide hazy eyes, a lazy smile , decorated in kisses and touches all over. Most importantly, he loves her very much.

He was like her pet rabbit. Rabbit will die if it was left alone. It would shrivel down, curled up broken in mess if left unattended. Of course, she never did this in purpose... perhaps. One day, she did. It was such a beloved sight. He despaired for her presence, for her songs and touches. He started touching himself, pretending it was her loving him with every single stroke. He cried bitter tears and silently demanded her not to ever leave him alone. Melian was gentle and kind. Of course she will never leave her Elwë behind.

She said she loved him.

Does she loved him? She spend years with him and hundreds more to come in this beloved forest. Love was an easy reason. It could answer any questions regarding how odd someone's behaviour was. This was the first time she hesitated on an answer. Another question came as soon as she thought of the first one. Does he love her truly?

Innocently he replied of course he does. She was gifted a little kiss on the cheek. What more proof does she needs? He thought lightly. Never once he took suspicion on his beloved. She is the best! They will be happy forever together. She never doubted him. He was hers after all. Loved or not, he was hers to keep.

Enchanted. He was. Doing things of her bidding. She found a fruit once. Dark as the night, small and round. She feed her beloved this. Watch it plop to his mouth and watched him blush as he wanted more. It was a sight watching him eat from her fingers. She almost wished the fruit has more water in it. To embrace the sight of him licking her slender fingers with his wispy little everlasting smile. Sadly, she began to bore and took no pleasure feeding him. She decided to nuzzle under his river-like hair. He was the one stroking her now. Scratching her scalp gently while he sing songs of the ancient ones.

Sadly, that is where the enchantments cracked. Ancient songs of awakening and adventures. Of the unknown and the light of the two trees. He had been there. He was... supposed to...

Melian shushed him. Building him another impenetrable wall. The one he knew he cannot overcome. She saw through the crack and fortified it tenfold. He is hers. She will not have him for anybody else. She told herself it was for his safety, for his happiness. No, she is not possessive. Never. She granted him freedom multiple times. She told herself she did. It was him that was possessive of her. His little elf with the eyes that never trailed off her. It was cute really.

He never sounded a single protest to her. Her magic was strong, but she knew deep down the elf loved her too. She needed no assurance but she asked anyway. She liked his voice.

"Tell me you loved me, Elwë." She commanded.

The elf smiled lazily. A thousand yesses in his eyes. He leaned closer to her, cupped her cheek and pulled her into a reassuring kiss. "I love you my beloved. I love you~" His voice was gentle and musical. Just the way she liked it. She evaded his blank eyes. It was not blank, it was filled with love. Another protest from inside her. It began to ache. Something inside her, not darkness, it aches.

"Beloved?" Elwë was concerned of her. Her Elwë was concerned of her.

"Tell me you loved me, Elwë..." The pain won't disappear. It was odd. It was usually very easy to dismiss the feeling with a little magic. What is this ?

Elwë smiled. "I love you, Melian." He wrapped himself around the beloved maia. "I love you I love you I love you."

"Is it true?" Her voice was threatened to crack.

Elwë stood in silence. He looked away. Something in him was unusual as well. "It's.. true..." He was shaking. "There.. is... no..body... else I love... O..only... y..you.."

There was memory. She saw in a brief moment. Of faded faces and a non lasting impressions of different people in different places. It crushed what is left of her. There were someone else ?

It was soon replaced by memories of her. Her and the times he spend together with her. This calmed him down. As if he knew once more where he belonged. He was no longer someone different. He knew who he was. He was Melian's. He looked at his beloved. He lifted her up and carried her to bed. How unusual. Usually it was she who carried him. He kissed her goodnight. Although, he was not sleeping. He was contemplating of the two different memories. All those things does not matter, he said. The sight of Melian's face every morning was enough for him. He smiled.

"Need not worry, my love. I love you. You are my stars. Alwa..y..s..." He drifted to sleep.

She weaved a new enchantment on him. One less potent and less unforgiving. Something that in her mind seems right to do. She will let her go one day. Little by little without the fear of rejection. For now, one out of a thousand chains was broken. Maybe one more tomorrow, or in the next hundred years. Who knows? She will make the transition so painless that he will still love her on the end.

Yes, it was right for her.

Elves are immortal anyway. He will be much more. Maybe in the way, she may be granted to learn more of love instead of this want to possess. Maybe, he can teach her. Maybe, he can forgive her greed one day. One day. She never regretted it.


End file.
